absurt couple
by gak jelas
Summary: Luhan, kamu sakit ya?/Luhan! kamu kerasukan ya?/LUHAN! aku rasa kamu butuh psikiater/Wuv U Minseokie /Wuv u dari Hongkong/ luhan yang ditinggal minseok berubah ragil dan buat minseok pusing setengah mati. SQUEL I DUNNO. LUMIN/XIUHAN/GS/anak EXO yang lain bakal nyusul


**LuHan galau. Iya, LuHan yang itu. Yang katanya ganteng cetar membahana uh lala badai itu. Yang katanya playboy cap ikan teri, karuan aja ikan teri. Wong sekarang gara-gara sok kegantengannya itu dia ditinggal bininya. Kalo di Indonesia yang jadi bang toyib itu si Minseok. Istri LuHan yang bohay itu. Kan yang ditinggal si LoHan. Iya, LoHan kata si Minseok bukan LuHan lagi. Elergi Minseok kalo manggil itu ikan dengan nama aslinya. Suami gak tau diri yang hobi selingkuh sana sini walopun udah punya bini kece plus bohay kaya Minseok. Diselingkuhin minseok tau rasa deh tu cowok sialan.**

 **Kagak usah selingkuh deh Seok, minggat aja yang lama. Jangan balik-balik lagi kalo perlu. Biar LuHan dirajam mertua lu aja dah ah karena mantu kesayangan mereka minggat. Apa lagi kalo ketauan itu ikan teri seligkuh di kamar lo. Dijamin tinggal nama. Entar Minseok tinggal pasang hastag** _ **#RIPLUHAN, semoga tenang di neraka**_ **. Enak aja mau masuk surga. Diakan udah selingkuh berkali-kali dari Minseok. Mana dia udah make kamar Minseok buat maju mundur enak lagi. Kan Minseok makin gak terima tu. Mana selingkuhnya ama orang kepecayaan Minseok lagi. Kan iyuh banget tu dua orang sialan.**

 **Balik lagi ke LoHan deh ah. Noh, si tengil lagi ngejogrog galon di depan tv. Tvnya mah nyala, tapi bukannya LuHan yang nonton malah si tv yang nontonin LoHan. Kalo ditanya penampilan. Beuh… masih ganteng kok. Emang lu ngarep apa? Ngarep dia frustasi gitu, terus jambangan bin berewokan, gak keurus kaya gembel? Mimpi lo… LuHan itukan gila image. Mau ditinggal bini juga dia tetep harus jaga penampilan. Terus gengsinya juga tinggi. Ogah dia mah kalo tar Minseok balik liat dia dekil gak keurus. Tar Minseok kegirangan lagi, terus ge-er ama kepedean mikir LuHan galon ditinggal Minseok. Padahal mah iya. LuHan mah ngenesnya pas awal-awal Minseok ninggalin dia doang. Udahnya mah biasa aja lagi. Diakan gak tau diri.**

 **Noh buktinya dia malah stalking akun bininya. Iya, dia itu memang jijikin kelakuannya. Tinggal nelpon istrinya aja susah. Terus minta maaf deh. Kalo nggak di maafin ya terus minta maaf, kan dia yang salah. Kalo ditanya emak babehnya si menantu ke mana, bilangnya lagi liburan. Pas ditanya liburan di mana, jawabnya gak tau karena Minseok pindah-pindah mulu. Emang dasar LuHannya aja yang sialan. Kalo Minseok tau abis dipestisida dia. Ogah lah pake sianida, itu mah cukup di Indonesia aja. Di korea mah pestisida.**

" **sialan dah ah Minseok ini. Buruan balik napa. Gak sadar apa kalo dia punya laki kece di korea" dih.. amit-amit banget sih, untung Minseok gak denger omongan LuHan. Klo denger bisa gumoh Minseok berhari-hari. Terus demam deh dia saking narsisnya LuHan.**

 **Suami Minseok itu masih sibuk dengan hpnya waktu notif sms masuk ke hpnya. Males banget deh LuHan peduli ama tu sms, jadi dia lanjut aja stalk akun IGnya Minseok. Istri semoknya itu lagi asik jemuran sok seksi make bikini seksoh di pantai bruh. Pake kaca mata item juga Minseoknya, sambil megang minum minuman warna biru-biru gitu. Jangan-jangan Minseok minum belau lagi. Kagak tau belau? Ih.. gak gehol lo. Maen-maen ke Indonesia gih sono. Pasti tar lo tau apa itu belau. Masih gak tau juga, nasib lo aja yang ngenes.**

" **ni orang bini siapa sih? Seksi amat" dasar otak lo aja yang ngeres Lu. Bilang aja ngiler. Belum pernah liat bodi mulus minseokkan, Lu. Sian deh lo… udah lama nikah tapi gak pernah ngerasain bodi bohai bini lo.**

" **sialan, siapa ni cowok. Minta gaplok tu muka. Berani banget ngeliatain bodi semok bini gue. Gue aja belum pernah liat" noh… lanjut lagikan gilanya. Padahal tu cowok yang dicaci maki ama Luhan kagak ngeliatin Minseok. Kebetulan aja pas Minseok foto tu orang lagi liat ke arah Minseok. Harap maklumin aja sikap gila LuHan ya. Namanya juga udah lama ditinggal istri. Terus baru nyadar lagi kalo dianya cinta mati ama istrinya yang lagi minggat kaya, ya iyalah kaya. Wong jalan-jalan ke luar negeri gitu geh minggatnya.**

" **enak bener sih lo bisa jalan2. Gue lo tinggal gegalonan di sini. Balik napa Seok. Gue kangen loh ini. Laki ganteng lo ini kesepian neng" gubrak, kok LuHan malah makin jadi gitu sih. Emang bener-bener udah konslet tu otak kayaknya. Beneran butuh dipestisida. "liat aja kalo lo balik besok, gue perkosa lo ampe gak bisa bangun. Ngehe-ngehe dah lo" ketawa psikopat ala LuHan itu ngebuat Minseok yang lagi shoping nun jauh di sana merinding disko.**

 **Puas stalking medsos Minseok, Luhan mulai perhatian ama sms yang masuk ke hpnya tadi. Awalnya mah dia cuek bebek, tapi nggak lama matanya yang belok itu melotot lebar. Kalo bisa keluar dari rongganya keluar deh ah tu mata saking lebarnya luhan melotot.**

" **MINSEOK… BENER-BENER GUE PERKOSA LO BALIK KESINI!" teriakan kesel LuHan sukses ngebuat kaca-kaca apartemen mereka pecah, nenek tetangga kena serangan jantung, kucing tetangga ngelahirin mendadak, terus gempa bumi local. Karuan aja Luhan teriak gaje. Itu sms barusan sms banking dari rekeningnya yang setahun lalu LuHan kasih ke Minseok buat belanja belanji keperluan bulanan mereka ama keperluan bulanan Minseok. Nah… selama inikan tu kartu nggak dipake ama Miseok buat beli keperluan bulanannya. Berhubung Minseok sekarang lagi keliling Eropa, sekalian deh ah dia pake tu kartu ATM sesuka dia. Nah.. tagihannya tadi itu yang buat LuHan murka. Belum lagi tagihan kartu keredit yang besok bakal LuHan dapet dari asisten kepercayaannya. Bangkrut-bangkrut deh lo LuHan. Hahahahhah.. uhuk..uhuk.. authornya keselek.**

 **Ckckck… balas dendam itu indah tuan Lu. Gak perlu balik selingkuh kayak lo. Cukup kuras aja uang tabungan lo. Simple but elegan right. Huahahahhaha. Gue suka gaya lo Minseok.**

 **.**

 **.**

" **permisi, tuan Lu" panggilan bernada lembut dari resepsionis apartemennya ngebuat radar berengsek bin playboy LuHan up. Senyum lebar bin jijikin ala LuHan udah betengger aja di bibir LuHan. Sialnya tu resepsionis malah mesem-mesem ganjen. Iyuh… bikin gumoh aja.**

" **iya?" senyum sok ganteng LuHan makin lebar pas liat tu resepsionis ganjen salting gara-gara senyum LuHan**

" **ini, ada paket buat nyonya Lu" alis LuHan seketika ngebentuk kurva V di jidat jenongnya. Paket buat Minseok?**

" **dari siapa?" si resepsionis Cuma ngegeleng sok imut. Sayangnya LuHan udah nggak peduli lagi ama tu resepsionis. LuHan buru-buru nyamber tu paket, nggak ada lagi tu senyum ganjennya. Diganti ama muka curiga minta digampar. Tangannya sibuk bolak-balik tu kotak, sekali-kali dia juga goyang-goyangin kotak yang cukup berat itu. Tapi sama sekali nggak dapet petunjuk apapun. "ya udah, paketnya saya bawa" LuHan mendadak ketus begitu tau Minseok dapet paket. Bodo amat deh ama tu resepsionis yang mendadak keder ama muka jutek LuHan.**

 **LuHan curiga. Minseoknya udah hampir sebulan pergi, tau-tau tu paket nongol. Jangan-jangan Minseoknya selingkuh. Wih… enak aja. Nggak bolehlah ya. Minseok itu punya luHan. Kalo ada yang mau ngambil punya LuHan, harus hadapin orang suruhan LuHan dulu. Apa? Ngarep LuHan gitu yang ngadepin. Ih.. mimpi lo. LuHankan cinta banget ama mukanya yang nista itu. Mana mungkin dia rela mukanya luka, apa lagi bonyok gara-gara adu jotos. Lagian, Minseok itukan punya LuHan. Jadi LuHan ogahlah rebutan Minseok ama orang lain.**

 **Ternyata oh ternyata, itu bukan paket pertama yang LuHan terima. Hari-hari berikutnya hidup luhan penuh ama paket-paket untuk Minseok. LuHan kesel. Karuan aja kesel. Ternyata oh ternyata, itu paket belanja-belanjaan Minseok yang nguras uang tabungan LuHan. Kenapa harus paketnya sih yang dateng?. Kenapa bukan Minseoknya gitu. LuHankan kangen Minseok. Kangen denger suara Minseok, kangen sama wangi parfum Minseok, kangen masakan Minseok, kangen liat Minseok keliaran di apatemen mereka dari raung satu ke ruang lainnya. Padahal kalo emang kangen dia mah bisa tinggal telpon. Dasar LuHannya aja yang drama. Sok terzolimi, padahal dia yang zolim ama nista.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Minseok bosan. Setelah sebulan liburan keliling Eropa sendIrian dia mulai bosan dan kangen rumah. Iya, kangen rumah. Tapi gak kangen ya ama LuHan. Minseok ogah kangen ama LuHan. Yang ada dia enek ama LuHan. Kalo duitnya mah dia cinta.**

 **Apa? Mau bilang dia matre? Iri aja lo. Lagian Minseok juga punya gaji sendiri yang hampir sama besarnya ama LuHan kok. Makanya selama ini dia nggak pernah pakai duit LuHan. Tapi untuk kali ini Minseok mau buat LuHan bangkrut. Salah sendiri tu orang berani selingkuh terang-terangan di depan Minseok. Pakai kamarnya lagi. Kan sialan banget tu. Awas aja, Minseok juga bakal selingkuh dari rusa jelek itu. Emang LuHan aja yang bisa selingkuh.**

" **hah… pengen pulang~~" rengek Minseok manja sambil guling-gulingan gaje di ranjang besarnya. "tapi males liat LuHan!," muka Minseok seketika berubah jadi sepet setiap inget LuHan. Bawaannya pengen ngelelepin LuHan di kloset kamar mandi yang udah sebulan gak dibersihin.**

 **Makin males karena LuHan kayaknya gak peduli tuh Minseok pergi kemana selama sebulan ini. Buktinya tu suami nggak nyariin dia selama ini. Nggak tau aja Minseok, LuHan ngepoin akunnya tiap hari.**

" **terserahlah. Peduli amat ama LuHan. Anggep aja dia gak ada. Pulang… aku mau pulang…" dih.. taunya Minseok juga sama labilnya ama LuHan.**

 **Si seksi itu sekarang lagi sibuk nelpon minta pesenin tiket pesawat ama resepsonis hotel. Males ribet sendiri dia mah. Selama inikan dia selalu tau gampangnnya aja. Sekarang Minseok sibuk masukin semua pakaiannya ke dalam koper cantiknya. Nggak sabar pengen cepet-cepet balik ke Korea dan buat hidup LuHan susah. Weits.. yakin banget lo Minseok bakal buat idup LuHan susah. Siap-siap aja dapet kejutan menyenangkan dari LuHan. #authorKetawaSetan**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **Huft… akhirnya… kesempatan juga buat squel ff I dunno. Tapi bahasanya alay bgt ih, nggak tau kenapa lebih enjoi buat cerita dengan bahasa nyablak gini. Lebih kekehidupan sehari-hari sih bahasanya. Jadi lebih santai ngebuatnya.**

 **aku tunggu komenannya ya... ^^**


End file.
